Mile Long Legs
by Ellie Fabgay
Summary: Ginny Potter knows exactly how to entice a certain young blonde man by the name of Scorpius Malfoy. One-shot, drabble, infedelity.


Written for the livejournal community, sortinghatdrabs, around March of 2011. The prompt was "Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired" using the characters Scorpius Malfoy and Ginny Weasley-Potter. Looking back at this story, I'm proud of the wording and that I went out of my comfort zone - I do not like Ginny at all, I believe Scorpius belongs only with Rose, and I don't write sexy and smutty kind of fics - but it's not amazing, but I'll post it anyway.

**Warnings**: graphic sex, dry-humping, infidelity

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor am I making profit off of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just a poor college student.

* * *

><p>She grinned wickedly to herself, smoothing her favorite scented lotion over her legs. Her husband was out with her brother for the night and her children were having a game night with their friends. It was the perfect opportunity to test out her recent naughty outfit on her lover. Once her legs were smooth, the redhead pulled on her black fishnets, and stepped into the emerald pumps she had splurged on for her husband's birthday. Looking at herself in the mirror, her brown eyes winked at the lovely reflection. Judging by the way her husband's jaw had dropped when he saw in the outfit, completed with a form-fitting little black dress, her target would react similarly.<p>

"I'm going to the loo for a quick sec," she heard him tell the group.

Flipping her long hair over her shoulder, Ginny quickly rushed into the loo, the light off and the door closed like it would be if no one were occupying it. Sitting on the sink, she crossed her legs and stilled, a small smile on her freckled face.

The young blonde man opened the door, turned on the light, and he smirked with appreciation. His recent lover looked like his former girlfriend Rose when she went to nightclubs. Ginny shook her foot, pointing it at the door. Scorpius complied silently, then slowly stepped in front of her as she beckoned him with her crooked finger. Her hand reached forward to lightly caress his arm, and his hand hesitantly caressed her leg in return.

"Ginny," Scorpius breathed out, moving his hand to her thigh. "You look … bloody amazing."

"Thank you," she replied, catching his steel gaze in hers. "Why don't you show me?"

Scorpius didn't need to be told twice as he captured her lips in a sloppy French kiss. He was warm, buff, and willing; she was just as warm, slender, and desperate. They needed each other's touch in this small amount of time, neither considering the consequences right now. Scorpius spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, grinding their pelvises together. Her hands reached around his back, cupping his arse cheeks appreciatively. Forget the fact their skin was barely touching; this kiss, these rhythms they had declared their own were enough.

Ginny pressed his arse closer, thrusting her pelvis against his, alternating between slow and sensual, and frantic and horny. Unable to resist, Scorpius fumbled with his trousers until he sprang free. Ginny shifted her hips, letting him enter her bare heat. Resting their foreheads together, the two of them let out soft moans of completion as Scorpius moved within her slowly. Gray eyes poured into brown as the pace increased every few moments, both of them needing a quick completion.

One set of long, red-painted fingers gripped his neck as its twin reached between them to rub that sensitive spot. He stared at her lustfully, his tongue darting out to taste the salt of her lipstick-covered lips. She rubbed harder as his pace increased until finally he reached his peak, releasing himself on her thighs. She followed him in wordless bliss a few moments later, kissing him tenderly.

Panting softly a few minutes later, Ginny and Scorpius looked at each other, their hands moving all over their chests with lazy exploration.

"Sleepover tonight," she whispered. "I need more of you."

"Anything for the almost birthday girl," he replied. When she blushed, he smiled and squeezed her breast. "I'll give the most mind-boggling birthday sex you've ever had."

"Oh, we'll see about that Mr. Malfoy," Ginny whispered mysteriously before pulling away, hearing the others talk about him downstairs. "For now, you must return to them."

"And tonight you will sneak away to find me." He fixed his trousers, not wanting to mask the smell of their passion.

"Of course," she said with a wink, adjusting her dress before quickly slipping out the door, leaving him anxious for the night ahead.

* * *

><p>Read and review please! If you have constructive criticism, throw it at me, but don't flame me or make it a really rude review. I don't appreciate that at all.<p> 


End file.
